deutschesoldatenfandomcom-20200213-history
Mueller (Combat!)
Mueller is the name of six characters in the TV series Combat! ''Escape to Nowhere'' Hauptmann Mueller was General Friedrich von Strelitz's aide. He had been spying on him for Standartenührer Kleist. When von Stelitz persuaded the officer interrogating the captive Hanley to let the American come with him, Mueller drove the General's staff car while Hanley sat up front with him. Von Stelitz, in the back, suddenly asked that Mueller pull over and give him a map of the area. Mueller did so, only to then be shot through the map by his superior officer's Walther P38. It turned out that von Strelitz had been in on the assassination attempt against Hitler and was planning to escape and defect. Knowing that Mueller was spying on him for Kleist, he had been forced to kill him. Hanley then wore Mueller's uniform and adopted the alias of Hauptmann Hanler, while Mueller's body was unceremoniously dumped into a river. Awards *Iron Cross 1st Class *Wound Badge (Black) *Wehrmacht Long Service Award Notes *It's possible Mueller was an SS officer disguised as a Heer one, since von Strelitz refers to him later as having been "one of Kleist's men." This is inconclusive, however, and Mueller's Heer uniform suggests he was not SS and merely spying for Kleist. ''Cat and Mouse'' Obergefreiter Mueller was a Heer soldier serving under Oberst Burgen. Sent to retrieve Burgen's adopted pet cat from the cellar, he discovered Sergeant Saunders' boots. He took them and showed them to his superior. He was then shot and killed by Saunders. ''No Time For Pity'' Mueller was a Luftwaffe fallschirmjäger serving under Leutnant Leibner. ''Dateline'' Major Mueller was the commandant of a P.O.W. camp in occupied France. He wore a hearing aid. While escorting American Intelligence officer Captain Reardon with the intent of rescuing war correspondant named Robert Barton, Reardon was killed and Saunders, Kirby, Littlejohn and Doc were captured by Mueller's men and taken to his camp. He warned them against escaping and showed them the grave of an American who'd been killed attempting to get away the previous night, and they worried that it was Barton. However, Barton was alive and well and still interned in the camp. Upon being informed that Barton possessed vital information, Mueller attempted to persuade him to talk, but Barton refused. Despite this, or perhaps in an effort to persuade Barton, Mueller gave him an injection of morphine for his injured leg, claiming to Saunders that contrary to Allied propaganda not all Germans were monsters. He then revealed that an ambulance would be coming to take Barton to the rear of the German lines, giving Saunders' squad a set time in which to get Barton and the information he possessed out of German hands. Saunders and his men managed to get Barton out of the camp before the ambulance arrived. When Mueller and a guard came to retrieve him, they discovered that all of the prisoners had escaped. Mueller sounded the alarm, but by then, they'd successfully gotten away. Awards *Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross Gallery maj_mueller1.jpg| maj_mueller2.jpg| maj_mueller3.jpg| maj_mueller4.jpg| ''Beneath the Ashes'' Feldwebel Mueller was a Heer non-commissioned officer serving under a hauptmann. When the Germans returned to their headquarters to discover all the men they'd left to guard it dead, the hauptmann instructed Mueller to search the building. He and another soldier entered the cellar, where an American squad led by Sergeant Saunders was hiding. Failing to find anyone, they went back upstairs. Awards *Iron Cross 2nd Class Notes *He lacks the shoulder insignia of a feldwebel, which should make him an unter''feldwebel, but he is referred to as a feldwebel by the hauptmann. *He is credited simply as "'German Sergeant'." ''The Mockingbird Feldwebel Mueller was a Heer non-commissioned officer leading a patrol in search of Lieutenant Hanley and his squad, who were attempting to get American Intelligence officer Captain Thorpe back to the Allied lines. Mueller was unaware that a Luftwaffe pilot posing as Lieutenant Asher was among them. Happening upon a group of dead Germans, he took two of his men and headed for an abbey, where he suspected the Americans were hiding. Inside, he found a flight cap and goggles on the floor, which had been intentionally left there by Asher. One of his men spoke French, and he questioned the monks about where the Americans were hiding. When the abbot refused to tell Mueller, he instructed his French-speaking soldier to shoot one of the monks if the abbot didn't talk. Just as the soldier was about to fire, the abbot spoke up, but lied and said the Americans were hiding in a nearby mill. Taking the abbot, Mueller and his men walked to the mill. In the meantime, the other monk went and told Hanley what had happened. The Americans followed the Germans and ambushed them, rescuing the abbot. Mueller was stabbed in the back and killed. Awards *Iron Cross 2nd Class Category:Officers Category:Heer Category:Captains Category:Combat! Category:Iron Cross 1st Class Winners Category:Wound Badge Winners Category:Wounded Category:Deceased Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Deaths by Shooting Category:Drivers Category:Lou Robb Category:Characters With Unknown Ranks Category:Luftwaffe Category:Paratroopers Category:Soldiers Category:Wehrmacht Long Service Award Winners Category:Paul Busch Category:Spies Category:Prison Camp Personnel Category:Majors Category:Knight's Cross Winners Category:Commandants Category:Living Characters Category:Galleries Category:Non-Commissioned Officers Category:Corporals Category:Sergeants Category:Iron Cross 2nd Class Winners Category:Deaths by Stabbing Category:Kurt Landen